Lily desearía
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Cuando su marido y su hijo acaban de ser asesinados y ella se encuentra con Severus Snape hay algo que Lily deseará mas que nada. Notas: contenido adulto, violencia, lemon.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Èste fanfic es una idea de lo que pudiera haber pasado la noche que Voldemort desapareció si los personajes, en especial Severus se hubieran guiado por la lógica.

Siempre me pareció de lo mas sospechoso que Lily solo le hiciera caso a James durante el ultimo año en Hogwarts siendo que antes le caia mal, y que luego se casara tan de prisa con el.

Y el resultado de lo anterior mas tiempo libre es este fic.

Advertencia: violencia, lemon… ¿non con?

*****

*****

"Oh, Christ how I hate what I have become…"

"(¡Cristo! Cómo odio en lo que me he convertido…)"

*****

*****

**Lily desearía…**

*

***

*

_Snape decidió acompañar a Voldemort e hizo bien. No quería que un capricho del señor tenebroso segara la vida de su flor. No iba a permitir que por una tontería la oportunidad de su vida se fuera._

_Así que al mismo tiempo que contaba a Voldemort sobre la profecía utilizó su increíble capacidad para penetrar en las mentes ajenas para implantar una idea en la del señor tenebroso. Así pues, cuando éste, emocionado y asustado a partes iguales tras oír la noticia de que nacería uno con el poder de derrotarle clavó sus rojizos ojos en el joven de rostro cetrino y le dijo:_

_-Tú me acompañaras, Severus. Nadie más digno de guardar las espaldas del señor tenebroso que el mortífago que le entrega a su único rival en charola de plata._

_-Me siento profundamente honrado mi señor, pero aun así, he de pediros otro favor._

_El rostro viperino traslució una pizca de sorpresa._

_-Habla._

_-No mate a la madre. La deseo._

_La violenta pasión daba color al rostro cetrino y el pecho ceñido por la túnica de botones negros se movía arriba y abajo. Voldemort lo miró y comprendió que ése era su precio. Esa mujer era lo que tenia que darle para atarlo a el definitivamente. Tenia la misma cara de avidez y necesidad que Bella cuando lo pidió a el. Voldemort no comprendía el deseo sexual pues no lo experimentaba. Pero si comprendía (o creía comprender) que en dándoles eso pasarían a ser suyos._

_-De acuerdo. Tú te encargaras de ella. – indico el señor tenebroso como si le acabara de ocurrir._

_Al salir de la presencia de su tenebroso amo Snape se permitió un gesto de alivio. La implantación de ideas fue todo un éxito y Voldemort hizo lo que Snape quería que hiciera._

*

***

*

**31 de octubre, 1981**

Voldemort avanzaba por las estrechas calles del pueblito y el viento frio que arrastraba en aras hojas secas y basurillas despejaba su mente. Su túnica ondulaba muy detrás de el, y su capa casi rozaba a su esbirro, que iba detrás. Ni siquiera el gélido aire era capaz de reducir el gran calor que Snape sentía por dentro. Por fin iba a tenerla. Por fin iba a ser suya.

Los ojos rojos denotaron satisfacción al ver la puerta, en otras condiciones invisible, de la casita. La echo abajo con un hechizo y se sintió conmovido por el patetismo en la expresión del hombre.

James Potter miraba el rostro de la muerte y detrás de este veía a Severus Snape sonriendo como un demente. Su expresión le dio todavía más miedo que la mascara viperina de lord Voldemort.

-¡Es él Lily, coge a Harry y huye! ¡Yo lo detendré!

¡Ese Potter, siempre tan ridículo! Haciéndose el héroe hasta en el umbral de la muerte. Habría soltado una carcajada de no haber sido una falta de respeto hacia su amo.

-¡Avada kedavra! – pronunció Voldemort y James Potter salió despedido hacia atrás, todavía con su cara de idiota y con la varita en el bolsillo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Asi de fácil habia muerto? Snape meneo la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Potter nunca lo sabria, pero le debía tanto al señor tenebroso. El habría acabado con el mucho mas minuciosamente.

Snape apenas se detuvo viendo el cadáver del hombre que mas odiaba pues tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su amo que ya subía las escaleras.

La mujer lloraba y tenia metida la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón tejano, y parecía buscar algo (la capa invisible) cuando Voldemort voló la puerta del cuartito. De inmediato ella se puso delante de la cuna donde el bebe, una cosita insignificante y que nada entendía estaba sentado, con una pelotita en la mano.

-¡A Harry no, a Harry no por favor! ¡Máteme a mi!

Los lagrimones caían sobre el suéter de cashemir color crema que Lily Evans llevaba. Evans, porque nunca había tolerado pensar en ella como Potter. El error que la chica había cometido acaba de enmendarse. La prueba de este estaba a punto de ser barrida.

-¡Apártate estúpida!

Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita, uno que le supuso mayor exfuerzo que el de la maldición asesina y la joven, todavía con los brazos en cruz fue a estamparse contra la pared. Su nuca golpeó la pared y ella quedó inconsciente. Snape la atrajo con un hechizo no verbal y la asio entre sus garras… ¡por fin!

Voldemort avanzó hasta quedar a dos pasos de la cunita. Al ver a su mamá caer el bebé soltó la pelotita, que salió volando y empezó a llorar. El señor tenebroso, que nunca había soportado los chillidos de los críos levantó la varita y tocó la frente del bebe.

-¡Avada kedavra!

La bola de luz verde explotó de manera intempestiva, violenta. Snape protegió a Lily con su cuerpo y varios pequeños objetos le golpearon con fuerza la espalda. El estallido lo dejó un poco sordo y cuando el polvo se despejó lo bastante para alcanzar a ver vio que lo que producía ese extraño ruido era el bebe. El crío repugnante chillaba y era eso lo que Severus oía. Habló en voz alta y se dio cuenta de que sus orejas estaban mal. Se curo los tímpanos con la varita y la puntita se manchó con el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su oreja.

-¿Señor? – llamó no muy convencido.

La mitad de la habitación y casi todo el techo habían desaparecido, lo mismo que el mago tenebroso. Snape supo que no había ido a ninguna parte pues había un par de zapatos con tobillos achicharrados y humeantes a dos pasos de la cunita y una varita tirada en el suelo. Sin sus pies era posible que Voldemort se hubiera ido, sin su varita, no.

Severus miro hastiado al niño que habia hecho desaparecer al señor tenebroso. Quizas si era importante escuchar la otra mitad de la profecía, considero encogiéndose de hombros y silenciando al pequeño, con un desmaius, pues no iba a ser tan estúpido de intentar matarlo para terminar como Voldemort, con unas botitas humeantes como su único resto.

No tenia claro que iba a hacer ahora que su amo había caído, pero lo que tenia muy claro era lo que iba a hacer con Lily. Era suya. La arrastró al pasillo, con una cara a cielo abierto y ahí tomo sus labios indefensos. Sacudió el polvo de su cabellera y sacudió su suéter, tocando sus pechos por primera vez. Sin embargo, no iba a ser inconsciente como tomaría a Lily, oh no, ella había sido perfectamente consciente de cómo lo había lastimado y ahora iba a estar consciente cuando el la lastimara a ella.

-Enervate.

Las almendras gemelas se abrieron y los iris verdes, acuosos buscaron en torno. Snape le tomó la cara con rudeza y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¡¿Mi hijo Severus, donde esta mi hijo?! – lo apremió cogiendo su brazo con ambas manitas.

-Con su padre.- mintió Snape con crueldad.

Los ojos líquidos dejaron salir su carga, los caminos salados en sus mejillas volvieron a humectarse.

-Nunca debió existir, Lily. Nunca debiste hacerlo.

La mujer sollozaba y daba de puñetazos en el pecho del hombre.

-Pero te doy una segunda oportunidad. – Snape le detuvo las manos y fascinó a Lily con sus hipnóticos ojos negros. – Has vuelto a nacer, Lily Evans. Y esta vez serás solo para mi.

Snape cerró los ojos y ladeando el rostro a la izquierda tomó los labios de la joven. Esta apretó los dientes y se revolvió, furiosa. El joven la sometió con su fuerza bruta, encajándole un codo en el estomago hasta que ella cedió con un pujido. Su boca se abrió y la lengua de el se coló por entre aquellos labios carnosos y rosados. Una mano fuerte aprisiono los cabellos de su nuca y tiró hacia atrás su cabeza un segundo después de romper el beso.

Las lagrimas de Lily corrían por sus sienes y sus labios enrojecidos yacían húmedos, entreabiertos. Severus la encontró más hermosa que nunca y así se lo hizo saber frotándose contra ella. En aquel momento tan doloroso ella sentía la dureza de Severus frotándose contra su vientre. Sintió nausea.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Lily? Desde la última vez que nos besamos…

-Te odio Severus, tu me hiciste odiarte… - las lagrimas corrieron mas abundantes desde los ojos verdes.

-Nunca eres tu la culpable, ¿verdad mi preciosa flor?

-Yo te quería Sev…

-Pues que bien lo disimulaste. – Snape interrumpió su desgarradora confesión – Pero el mejor ha ganado. He acabado con tu patético maridito y con el bastardo que le engendraste. – ella volvió a llorar – Puedo acabar contigo cuando me plazca… - Severus hablaba en susurros sobre el cuello de la joven, tan cerca que ella mas sentía que oía sus palabras – podría tomarte y matarte, pero eso seria demasiado gentil mi preciosa flor… - Severus acariciaba las firmes curvas de la pelirroja sobre su suéter – tu me has torturado por años y tengo que pagarte con la misma moneda, o no seria un caballero.

Lily sollozaba descontroladamente. No tenia ánimos ni para oponerse ¿o eran ganas? La nariz ganchuda del joven se deslizaba por su cuello, al igual que sus labios, al igual que su lengua. Su cuerpo seguía sobre el de ella, presionándola. Cuando besó su rostro sintió también la caricia de los cabellos negros. El le soltó la coleta y su pelo se desparramó como sangre sobre el piso polvoso.

Sus manos sobaron sus senos y pronto se escabulleron bajo la esponjosa tela del suéter. Snape la levantó un poco para quitárselo.

-No Severus, no por favor… ellos están aquí.

Su ruego lo enfado.

-¿Quieres que te lo haga sobre el cadáver de tu marido?

Ella gimió y redobló su llanto.

-No, no, no por favor…

Snape buscó el broche de su sujetador y batallo para zafarlo. Luego tiró hacia delante de los tirantes y la prenda blanca cayó, moldeada todavía, y tibia, dejando ver los redondos, enhiestos y abundantes pechos de la pelirroja. Severus los acunó en sus manos, abarracándolos apenas. Luego la estrechó por la espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo. La mano derecha se quedó sobre el pecho izquierdo y el lo masajeó hasta erguir el pezón. Entonces la acostó sobre el suelo polvoso y dirigió su boca hambrienta a la rosada protuberancia, chupándola, rodeándola con la lengua… La mano que no reposaba bajo la espalda de Lily bajo por su flanco, topándose con el estorbo de los pantalones de mezclilla. Torpemente lo desabotonó y le bajó el cierre.

-No Severus, no…

Los ojos acuosos lo miraban inundados. Severus la mordió y se incorporó para bajarle los pantalones y las braguitas de algodón blanco al mismo tiempo. Se las sacó hecho todo bola con su calzado y recorrió la escultural pierna desde el piecito de uñas pintadas de rojo hasta la pronunciada curva de su cadera.

Le separó las piernas sin que ella apenas opusiera resistencia y con movimientos bruscos abrió su bragueta. Su miembro goteó sobre la matita de vello rojo y él lo frotó un par de veces antes de dirigirlo a la entrada. Ella recibió el embate con los ojos cerrados. El se hundió en ese mar de suavidad sin dejar de mirar el hermoso rostro, solo manchado por unas cuantas pecas y lagrimas.

-Nunca debí dejar que otro te tomara. – confesó él comenzando a moverse dentro de ella. – Fue una tontería Lilian – sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas- todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una tontería…

-Tú me hiciste odiarte Severus.

-Tú me hiciste odiarte también.

-Tú mataste a mi esposo y a mi hijo.

-Y los mataría mil veces si creyera que con eso podría tenerte a ti… pero es un poco tarde, ¿verdad Lily?

Snape esperaba respuesta, temeroso, enternecido. Quizá tuviera que matarla, después de todo.

-¿Han tomado tu alma, tu corazón?

-Tú me hiciste odiarte.- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados, acallando los gemidos que las embestidas en su interior provocaban.

Severus no habló más y solo gozó. No sabia que haría cuando acabara, y se dejaba llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que ese mar de suavidad le proporcionaba, se sentía coronar ola tras ola y el cosquilleo que sentía era como el de la espuma, mil veces mejor que el de la espuma. Aquello era cálido, era estrecho, era suave. Pego su pecho para sentir sus senos aplastarse contra él y buscó su boca y sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras ella seguía llorando… lloraba y gemía, y no era de dolor.

-Sev…

Pronunció su apodo por primera vez desde hacia quien sabe cuantos años.

-Sev…

Su espalda se arqueaba de placer.

-Sev…

Sus uñas rasguñaron su ropa negra. Sus piernas se doblaban, separadas, a los lados de la cadera flaca del hombre, sus piecitos se curvaban hacia dentro por efecto del placer y se balanceaban por efecto de las embestidas.

-¡Oh Sev!

La pelirroja llegó en los brazos del joven que toda su vida la había amado. La amada ingrata recibió lo que no merecía en forma de joyas liquidas de solución salina que cayeron desde los ojos negros hasta sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Lily…

Gruño el vertiéndose en su interior, dándole todo lo que necesitaba para crear una nueva vida. Luego se sostuvo sobre sus codos, con su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo. Los labios de ella buscaron a los de él y su manita se hundió en los cabellos negros, un poco largos. Cuando él recuperó el aliento le dijo:

-Tenemos que huir.

Lily asintió con determinación. Empujó gentilmente a Severus por el pecho y se incorporó. Su esplendido cuerpo, desnudo y sudado recreó las pupilas oscuras del príncipe de media sangre. Ella se vistió con movimientos rápidos y seguros, la determinación en su rostro, con la bandita elástica en los labios mientras se levantaba el pelo para hacerse la coleta dio que pensar a Snape. Luego ella le tendió la mano y lo jaló para levantarlo.

-Vámonos de aquí. Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto. – señaló vagamente con la cabeza la habitación de al lado y la de abajo.

-Tan fuerte como una flor.- Severus la estampó contra la pared medio derruida y mas polvo y escombros cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Un rayo rasgó los negros nubarrones y segundos después un potente trueno retumbó.

Severus tomó la mano de Lily y ella la apretó entrelazando sus dedos, como cuando eran pequeños. Un tirón bajo su ombligo indicó a la pelirroja que estaba desapareciendo conjuntamente y al abandonar aquel sitio lleno de muerte en compañía del asesino de su hijo y del hombre que creyó amar Lily deseo estar muerta.

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, según yo Harry no murió porque cuando su padre murió el se hizo horrocrux… ok, débil explicación, mejor déjenlo como misterio de la magia.

Y también según yo Lily solo se casó con James para ver si asi se olvidaba de su verdadero amor, Severus.

Y Severus la llama Lilian porque siempre me ha parecido una ridiculez que una mujer pueda llamarse Lily (como si Ginny se llamara Ginny; no la hagan, hay momentos de tal seriedad en los que el diminutivo no queda)

Bueno, eso es todo. Comentarios, jitomatazos, ohmygoods y demás déjenme un review.

Besitos ecchis.


End file.
